


Strange Relationship

by weddingbells



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Managment wants JJ and George to act like they're boyfriend and boyfriend... and then break up. But somewhere along the way something happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr anon!

JJ looks at George and all he sees is perfection. He knows, perfectly well he knows, how lame this is. How a curly haired boy that worked in a coffee shop and that laughs at everything can throw him off his feet like this. How George’s smile and the way he hugs him when they say goodbye is enough to turn this 24 years old lad into a total mess.  
“I am too old for crushes.” JJ thinks as he walks to yet another hotel room, yet another town. As Josh, Jaymi and George laughs behind him he is trying to hard just to focus, one foot in front of the other as he walks on with as much pride as he still has in his body.  
It hadn’t been his fault. It had been the management’s idea, that JJ and George should be a couple just to please the fans and cause the magazines to go crazy. They would be the gay couple in a boy band. Maybe the first one ever, JJ didn’t know, he didn’t care. They had agreed because it seemed like fun. They would be real for the fans and JJ had laughed about it so much, he had and George had giggled like crazy whenever they pose for photographs, spending the night together in a hotel room just to see if the paparazzi would see them. They used to hold hands while shopping together and be seen everywhere. They were adorable together.  
And somewhere along the way JJ had noticed that it wasn’t just a game for him anymore. He didn’t have to act like he was the happiest boy on the planet when George held his hand because JJ realized that actually he was. JJ had to admit to himself that he was falling in love with George Shelley and there was nothing he could do about it.  
“We’re gonna be so late for the meeting.” Jaymi sighs as he throws his suitcase on the bed in the hotel room he’s sharing with Josh. George and JJ’s hotel room is across the hall.  
“If we’re late then it is your fault.” George grins and it is the truth, they are all finished to go meet up with the management, it’s only Jaymi that’s stalling. Jaymi laughs at his friend speaking up.  
“I know, I know. Let’s go now, shall we?”  
When they are leaving the hotel to get to the meeting George sneaks his hand into JJ as they walk down the road. He smiles at his fake boyfriend. JJ smiles back and tries to remember how this is all just an act for George.  
*  
“Okay, let’s try something new.” Their bosses look extremely pleased and JJ hopes it’s something good. He is disappointed though when they start to explain.  
“George and JJ should break up. It will cause massive headlines. People will worry about the future of Union J. It will be brilliant. We should even add some flirts into the mess. Maybe you Josh should act like you’re aiming to steal George away.”  
Josh smirks at the thought of that but Jaymi shakes his head and stares at them all.  
“It sounds a bit extreme. How would we be able to make music if we’re all fighting over each other? People wouldn’t believe it, I think we would lose fans.”  
“I agree.” JJ says, his face has turned pale like milk. The part that he cares about the most though is losing George, even the fake relationship. The management shakes their heads and look at each other in agreement.  
“Okay, but we will try to plant a breakup article anyway. It will be massive, promise.”  
“Uh… okay.” George says, and JJ thinks that he looks a bit disappointed as well.  
But then JJ remembers that George doesn’t like him in that way and that he only imagines things.  
*  
“Well, I guess it’s a good thing this fake relationship will be over.” George says when he and JJ are getting ready to go out with their friends to a night club in town where the celebs are hanging. “It has been kinda weird, don’t you think? Just… pretending, and everything.”  
“Yeah, I guess.” JJ is quiet, he doesn’t really feel like talking because it feels like if he starts to, he will be flooded with the words he desperately wants to say to George but simply can’t. Because it’s only he, JJ, that has a crush, George is not falling for him.  
“It will be a bit boring though.” George laughs and JJ smiles at how silly and goofy the boy is, and how it warms his heart to see him. “I’ve had fun. But I guess all good things come to an end.”  
JJ looks up at George and he is sure that he can see disappointment in the younger guy’s eyes as he tries to pick out the perfect shirt for tonight.  
“I don’t want it to end.” JJ whispers into to George’s back who just turned. JJ is sure that George couldn’t hear that, but George’s body freezes and he turns around slowly.  
“What?”  
JJ feels his heart beating faster as his face turns red.  
“I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“You… you like this?”  
JJ desperately wants the conversation to end because George is about to open up so many doors into his heart and mind that JJ desperately want to keep him away from. He bites his bottom lip.  
“I’m sorry, it was nothing.”  
“Wait, JJ, hold on.” George reaches out to hold on to JJ’s arm as he tries to leave the room. “Are you saying you like this, for… for real? This thing, with me?”  
JJ swallows and really want this to end now. With tears filling up his eyes he looks at George.  
“What does it matter if I do?” he asks and feels his heart breaking a bit more with every word coming out of his mouth. “What does it matter if I like you? Will you feel the same if I tell you how I’ve been falling more and more in love with you for every day that has passed? Will that make it all okay?”  
George is silent, biting on his bottom lip until it turns white. JJ continues, his voice is shaking just as much as his body.  
“Because it doesn’t matter.” JJ whispers. “It doesn’t matter if I love you because for you this is a charade, just like it was meant to be. And I shouldn’t complicate things with my feelings. We’ll end this and go on like nothing happened.”  
George looks like he wants to say something but JJ shakes his hand off of his arm so that he can leave the room. He tries to stop crying as he heads down the staircase to meet Josh and Jaymi.  
*  
JJ avoids George for three whole days, killing him more and more every minute that passes because he misses him so much. He thinks that Josh and Jaymi might just know that something is wrong but they don’t say anything, just continue to do what they have to do that day.  
JJ tries to be as normal as he can be, but it’s difficult when magazine after magazine calls you up, trying to get comments about the breakup. He’s tired of saying no comments and tired of explaining that they will do the concert on Friday, despite the breakup.  
Now it is Friday and they’re ready for the show, and JJ tries to remember how all their songs go, before they walk out on stage to face every one of their fans there to see them today.  
“We can do this, it will be great!” Jaymi says, as a pep talk before they head out. “I know we will.”  
The others smile but no one says anything. JJ can almost feel the tension. Everyone is nervous about what will happen tonight.  
*  
The concert starts with blinding lights as the boy band do their first song for the night to screaming fans. JJ feels a bit better as he stares at all the people there supporting them, remembering that life is good. He’s just about to start the next song, when George all of a sudden interrupts both him and the band.  
“Wait, wait, hold on. Everyone, just quiet for a second!”  
The band falls silent as do JJ, Josh and Jaymi. They all stare at George who is breathing heavily and sweating, as if he’s nervous about something. The crowd is silent too and they are all looking at George.  
“I…” George says, suddenly looking nervous and like he is regretting his decision to speak up. “I… I just… God, I just have to do this. Everyone listen to this.”  
George turns to the crowd and clears his throat. His voice is starting to sound safe again.  
“You’ve all read it. That we’re… that me, and JJ.” He looks at JJ. “That we’re not together anymore. The thing is, we never were.”  
The crowd gasps as they hear this, but they keep silent because clearly George has more on had mind.  
“It was a trick.” George continues, walking back and forth on stage now. “We wanted to see if we’d get good or bad publicity. A media stunt, you could say it was. And it worked. And this week we decided to end this, a fake relationship come to an end. We’re sorry for pretending.”  
There are a lot of disappointed faces in the audience now, and JJ even spots a few girls breaking down into to tears.  
“B… but I…” George starts to talk again and now he is shaking. “Even though it wasn’t real, to being with, I… I didn’t really think that… God, I don’t even know how to say this, I’ll just say it. Shoot me for being cheesy. But these last couple of months I’ve come to realize that I actually do have feelings. For you.”  
JJ looks up again, looks up at George who is now staring at him, talking directly at him. The crowd gasps again and Jaymi and Josh are smiling in the background, like they knew this would happen all along.  
“Anyway.” George said, walking over to JJ. “Maybe this used to be a fake relationship. And maybe if we tried it for real, it wouldn’t be anything but strange. But I have feelings for you, JJ. Feelings that won’t go away, no matter what you think. I am in love with you. Do you want to be with me? Because I’m not sure if…”  
George doesn’t have to end the sentence because he is silenced by JJ, JJ is rushing forward into George’s arms and as he drops the microphone to the ground JJ kisses him in front of everyone. In front of the band, in front of Josh and Jaymi, in front of the thousands of fans in the arena all looking at them. George smiles into the kiss as he flung his arms around JJ, and as George kisses JJ back, JJ hears the screams and cries from the audience.  
“You silly, silly monkey.” JJ whispers into George’s ear as they break the kiss. George giggles and breathes warm breath on JJ’s neck. “You can’t just tell a person you love him on stage like this.”  
George kisses JJ again and lets his hand slip into his.  
“I think I just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review :)


End file.
